1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a torsion tester configured to evaluate performance of a power transmission device.
2. Related Art
So far, a fatigue test for a power transmission device such as a propeller shaft has been conducted in such a method as to fix an output shaft of a test body (a power transmission device) to a reaction-force disk, and apply a dynamic or static torque (torsional load) to an input shaft of the test body by a torque applying device such as a servo motor.